It's a Tooniful life!
by Skyhigh Imagination
Summary: On Mobias life is sweet and perfect.Exept for the pitiful town where everything can, and does go wrong. This horrible town just got a tad bit better on the corner of Pencile-vania avinue and Thinner bulavard, when two boys meet. They run into alot of trouble but I guess its all part of a Tooniful life!
1. Prologe

**This Was requested be Animanizanny a long time ago, So Here ya go! **

**Now listen this is my first Animaniacs Fanfic, so be kind, I'm a huge fan but I never got around to it.**

Prologe.

You all know of the Warners. Yakko, the yapper, Wakko, The snacker, and Angelina Contessa Louissa Franchesca Banna Bo bessca the 3rd, or Dot, the cute one. You've laughed with them for years. Well, at least since the 90's. But, do you know about there lives on the planet of toons, Mobias, with loyal freinds, and so called family ? This is what some would call an OC story, and those people are completeley right! But don't worry it's chock full of the Warners too!


	2. The Begining

**Ok, So this is like not amazing but it is just to get this story warmed up soo, it is gonna get better with dialoge and stuff... I hope ya'll like this.**

My tale starts A log time ago, in Mobias, World of the toons. Now, this utopia was over all spectacular! Everything from black and white to toons that were hundreds of colors. It was a happy place. But, no place is perfect. In this beatiful world there was a pitiful town, which isn't a pit full of town like the name implies. No, it is somthing much less fun. It is where the worlds bad seeds grow and blosum into unbearable toons. This is where our story starts.

In the corner of Pencilevania aveneue and Thiner bulevard, there where two small grey houses with two broken mail boxes and two Adults fighting. Seems everything comes in pairs. Mr. Warner and Mr. Disney, enemys till the end. Mr. Warner, he was a pick pocket, he was the best at it, too. With pale black fur and a angrey clown face, he was number one pitiful next to his neihbor. Don't think Mr. Warner lived alone, though. He had beatiful wife, she probley still be beatiful if she wasn't his wife. A black cat who were a faded purple dress which was tathered at the bottom. These two were not couple of the year, or parent of the year.

A small five year old child watched as his father yelled words that he was to younge to comprehend . With his Bright black fur and raidiant red nose, he was nothing like his father. Exept that mouth of his. He spat witty coments every hour of every day, but he also got smacked every hour of every day.

Now on the oppisite side of the old broken fence was the Disneys. They weren't any better. A dark red toon known as Mr. Disney was yelling practically the same things as his loveing neihbor. His wife was a pale pink toon, who honestly didn't want to be there. Then there was there son. He looked just like the other boy only with black hair and blue eyes. He was red like his father but much more vibrant. These two five year olds pretty much shared a brain, a brain thats gonna get them into alot of trouble. They just don't know it quite yet...

**there ya go I hope ya like it and if not oh well. plese reveiw. If you have flames give them to me nicely. **


	3. A forbidin freindship

**Ok so, yeah... I have some 1910 lingo in here cause tis story is back then... So Jake ment alright.. Here are some awesome reveiws**

**Weirdsib  
>It's a very interesting start, and though it was short, that leaves me wanting to know what happens. I hope the future chapters are a little bit longer. I like how you started it off though, and I'm glad you decided to write a story for this category. :) Keep it up, and update soon {THANKS!}<strong>

**Animanizanny  
><strong>**OHMYGOSH yyessssssss!You are AMAZING for doing this!I love ya!(big sloppy toon kiss).I am so excited it isn't even funny:D:D:D {Awe, stop it... Or not I'm good eather way! :D}**

In Mobias there were never storms of any kind.. Exept in the pitiful town. There, surprise storms, Bad storms, would hit when least expected.

The Warner boy now was no longer alone. He now had a baby brother who seemed to have a tounge a bit too large for his mouth. Only seven and he already has to take care of a baby, beacase with his parents out "Working" the Warner boy simply had no other choice. Remember those suprise storms? Well today was going to be a surprising day...

**Yakko's POV**

Mom and Dad are off doing there so called job. Leaving me to watch Little Wakko. Boy, mom is such a Ding-bat, I mean Yakko? Wakko? What kinda names are those? Dumb ones, thats what.

So while Mother dearest and my lovely Father are out griffting, the grandmother of all storms just hit. Wakko is bauling his poor little eyes out, as we sit in the living room on the floor. Dad didn't like us on the couch. Thats when I heard a thunderous crash. I could smell smoke and hear the roof cracking. I had Wakko cradled in my arms as I sprinted for the door. Sadly, before I could get there the flames poored down and surounded us. I was blinded by the bright flames. Holding Wakko tightly, as if the tighter I hold him the safer he was, I had one thought in my mind... This was it. The end.

That's when there was a splash of water in front of us and I saw somthing. It was geting closer. When it yelled "Hurry up before the place comes in!" I quickly ran out, the whatever it was behind me. "You jake?" I finaly got a good look at the kid, he was around my height and looked like Mr. Disney only with shaggy black hair.

"Nope" I said "I'm Yakko"

He than gave me a funny look, then he laughed." That's a good one, man." He looked up at the sky. " I think we should get back in, before lightning disides to strike twice" He said as he motined to the Disneys house. At first I didn't want to, Dad says the Disneys were bad news. Then lightning struck, and I thought '_why not?'. _

When we made it past the broken fence, witch was the only boundery seperating the Warners and Disneys, I felt naucious. All my life I was told not to set foot in there yard. I hesitated until the Kid looked back at me. I must of looked stupid ecause he smirked at me and said "Whats wrong, Warner. Chicken?

I didn't care how much dad was gonna kill me, I wasn't gonna let him call me a chicken. I crossed the fence, but slowley. When my foot hit the ground I closed my eyes tight, I gusse I thouht I'd blow up or somthing. When I didn't I opened up one eye and saw the kid laughing his but off. I glared at him but he didn't pay me any attention he kept walking. When I looked at Wakko I saw he was also laughing.

As we enterd the grey rundown house I noticed it was Identical to my house, witch isn't necessarily a good thing. It would be quite quaint if their wasn't brockin bottles every where. He gestered for us to sit down on the dirty yellow couch as he left to go in a different room. I didn't sit. I stood in the doorway looking at the living room. It was just like ours exept for different colors. As the kid was gone I kept asking my self this, _What is so bad about the Disneys that makes us hate them? What was SO different?_

When he returned he had a little blue toon in his hands, she looked like she had been crying. Already she had messy hair that covered some of her soft pink eyes Thats when I remembered somthing. I don't know The kids name. "Hey, I never caught your name"

"I didn't know I threw one" He replied.

I simply rolled my eyes trying not to laugh. "Whats Your name"

"Willbert"

That time I did laugh. He glared at me, be I didn't stop until I said "How about I just call you Will, eather that or my ribs break"

He shruged his anger seemed to have left him and he acted in a careless way the rest of my stay. He seemed cool headed. I wish I could say the same about his and My dad. Beacause after a few hours or so, dear old dad just disovered the semi burnt house and Mr. Disney just discovered two Warners in his house.

**Oooooooooooo, Cliff hanger aren't I good at those? No flames please, I'm fragile *Breaks in a million peices* Told ya! :D :D**


End file.
